This invention relates generally to protective equipments at the rear of vehicles, and more particularly concerns heavy duty protective apparatus supported to extend protectively proximate a vehicle rear, without requiring use of a hinged rear vehicle door at the vehicle rear, the apparatus also having tire and tank supporting and storage capability.
There is well known need to protect the rear of a vehicle, particularly above bumper level. There is also need to provide tire and auxiliary tank storage capability at the rear of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,610 discloses related apparatus, hinged in conjunction with vehicle rear door hinging. There is also need to provide improved protection and storage capability without hinging in conjunction with a vehicle rear door. No prior apparatus is believed known, incorporating the unusually effective construction, mode of operation, and elements now provided by the present invention.